memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed hyper-evolved Humans
Creation Isn't the picture in this article that of Janeway and Paris?--31dot 02:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : Yes, I believe this is in reference to their offspring. Regardless, the title for this is ridiculous. --Alan 02:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Agreed. They weren't "played" by anyone, were they? I haven't seen this recently but I thought they were little things.--31dot 02:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::We've listed Cindy Sorenson and Susan Rossitto as playing those things for a long time, ThomasHL added them two years ago. At least one of them seems to have credit on IMDb as a puppeteer, so I'd guess the "little things" were puppets. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:44, 22 March 2009 (UTC) That makes a great deal of sense.....thanks--31dot 03:48, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::This article is kind of mixing things up. Janeway and Paris as Transwarp Humans don't need an article on their own, as they are just that - Janeway and Paris further evolved. Cindy Sorenson and Susan Rossitto were inside the large costumes, playing evolved Janeway and Paris (as seen on the current screenshot). There were some new unnamed Transwarp humans seen in the episode, though: Janeway and Paris' offspring. They were portrayed by small puppets and CG animations, "played" by nobody. If we want to keep this article, a picture of just the babies is needed with the removal of the info about Sorenson and Rossitto, as they just played Janeway and Paris in salamander-like state. --Jörg 08:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Let's try to think of a better name....this one doesn't have a good ring to it.--31dot 12:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : It would be nice if the original contributor would get involved on these conversations as s/he has created a great many of these awkwardly named poorly written articles, then just lets us fix the mess with out as much as an acknowledgment, or an attempt at understanding our approach... : As for what these creatures are: :* TUVOK: "Are you saying Lieutenant Paris is evolving?" :* EMH: "That's my theory. The only difference between natural evolution and what happened to Mister Paris is that his changes took place over a 24-hour period. Somehow, traveling at infinite velocity accelerated the natural Human evolutionary process by millions of years. It's possible that Mister Paris ''represents a future stage in Human development, although I can't say it's very attractive." : Bearing in mind the quality of this episode, tacking these in with "Unnamed Humans (24th century)" would, unfortunately, not be inaccurate. --Alan 15:52, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, the science here is as stupid as it gets - individual members of a species don't evolve, the species as a whole does. However, if we're just acepting this as-is, then Paris-lizard and Janeway-lizard should be mentioned on the existing articles, their children might get an entry on the "Unnamed humans" page as suggested, and the newly evolved "species" might be mentioned as a "possible evolutionary path" (which is in itself incredibly stupid) on Human. Last but not least, we also have Hyper-evolution already, which might lead to a "better" name for this page, should it continue to exist: Hyper-evolved Human. -- Cid Highwind 16:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I think calling these things humans is, as Alan said, unfortunately correct. Given this idea I don't think we need a seperate page for them.--31dot 17:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::No. Alan's idea does not match other practices on MA. Take a look at Australopithecine. This is not a section of Human. or vice versa, because they are in fact a separate species. They are on the same evolutionary path, they could be said to be "less evolved humans" as opposed to "hyper evolved humans," but if anything Australopithecine has a closer relation to humans than these salamanders. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Nonetheless, I think Hyper-evolved Human is a good place for the article. I second Alan's motion of wanting to hear from the person creating those shabby articles. It's Noman all over again (somebody remember?). --Jörg 21:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed, I was supporting the creation of Hyper-evolved Human, Cid's idea. Ah, the nightmares of Norman. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) If that's what happens, I won't stand in the way.--31dot 23:41, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Why are they referred to as their children and human? Maybe I'm missing something here, but these are a new species. As the Doctor said, they have '''evolved' in an evolutionary way but it happened in fast forward as opposed to taking millions or billions of years. So why are we referring to the offspring as being those of Janeway and Paris? Or, for that matter, as being hyper evolved HUMANS? It's like calling humans today hyper evolved monkeys or mammals hyper evolved reptiles. It just doesn't make sense. A mammal, even though it evolved from reptiles and for that matter single celled organisms, is still a mammal and not a hyper evolved reptile. Similarly, these two here are a completely different species and as the Doctor says in the episode, there is nothing of Janeway and Paris left in them anymore. – Distantlycharmed 02:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :There must have been something left of them, or they would still be that way. Do you have an alternate name to propose?-- 31dot 02:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont know man, maybe something like "Trans-warp Reptiles" or so. I mean they are not native species to the quadrant are they? If they are the evolutionary results of humans - who come from the Alpha Quadrant - then they really are not native to the Delta Quadrant. The only way they were created was through breaking the transwarp barrier. They are a unique species and unique lifeforms. Also, there is something left of protozoans in us, doesn't mean we are hyper evolved protozoans.– Distantlycharmed 02:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Article status Shouldn't this article be tagged as a stub? It is rather short and it omits information such as what happens to the offspring. It even lacks links to the accident which caused this to happen in the first place. 04:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :I've tagged it as incomplete.--31dot 10:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, who puppeted these things? --LauraCC (talk) 16:41, January 12, 2017 (UTC)